Mislaid
by Necromecha
Summary: After awaking on a beach with no recollection of who she was or what she was doing there, a strange woman runs into the infamous Jack Sparrow. Where will this end up? I have no idea yet! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the girl awoke she hardly remembered a thing about herself, she was in this ridiculous navy outfit that looked like it was from the 18th Century. Spitting sand from her mouth, she realised it was all over the side of her face and her clothing was quite drenched. The fair-skinned woman stood up and dusted what she could from the garments but that only seemed to make it worse. She spotted a set of stone steps leading to a path and took to following them. Within seconds she was in the middle of a rather busy center, marvelling at all of the people drinking, shooting and the women with their breasts practically popping out of their tops. But this was interrupted by a couple of men who noticed her English Navy uniform.  
"Come out to Tortuga alone have you, lass? That ain't a good idea for someone in your line of work." One man said and the other grinned, a few teeth missing. Both smirking evilly they took a swig of what was left in their tankards and tossed them. The two men dragged her to the hog pen just out back of the Tavern and punched her hard in the gut. She keeled over into the muck with the pigs and the men laughed hysterically.  
"You know the punishment so next time you won't be so lucky." They left, their shadows fading into the rest of the darkness- only the moon showed the outlines of the buildings now. Gut throbbing in pain and cold sweat from her brow running down her hot skin, she held her knees close. As she tried focusing on the coolness of the mud she heard a sound like soft footsteps. The footsteps neared and became slower and almost inaudible, stopping completely as they came to the entrance of the sty.  
There was a long bit of silence before a sultry, gravel voice slurred. "Got yourself into a bit of a situation, have you lassie?" The voice asked, almost seeming sympathetic. "Come along then." The voice invited, outstretching its hand through the entrance into the darkness.  
She reluctantly took the hand of this kind stranger and took a step out of the complete darkness. "T-thank you…" Was all she could breathe, practically holding onto his hand for dear life.  
"What's your name, dearie?" He asked softly, as he brushed away a lock of her hair from her cheek.

"I-….. I don't remember…" She replied looking away.  
"Did you hit your head?" The stranger brought his hand to his beard and rubbed it thoughtfully, his eyes wandering until he finally exclaimed with an abundance of enthusiasm. "Well then, for the night you can sleep in my quarters! And who knows, maybe in the morning you will remember yourself!"  
Nodding with a small smile tugging slightly at the corners of her lips she seemed pleased knowing she had a place to stay. He seemed like a trustworthy enough man, compared to those other blokes from earlier.  
"Well then, just follow me and we'll be on our way!" Guiding her behind all of the buildings to avoid another run in with those men and possibly someone else, he took her towards the docks. Walking over squeaking planks with the waves lapping at the shore and dock pilings like thirsty dogs made her slightly uneasy. The waves crashing in the distance, along with the wind bringing the salty sea air to shore which resulted in it whipping her strawberry blonde locks around- it almost all seemed like a dream.

They made it to the ship and she followed him up the wooden ramp onto the main deck. She had never seen anything like it in her life. Amazed and yet feeling right at home she stared in wonder at it all, the moonlight reflecting off the water and lighting up the ship, it made everything even more surreal. She was mesmerised, but the stranger seemed to have other plans for her.

"Right this way, love." He said as he was already at the cabin door with his hand on the handle and an oil lantern from outside the cabin in the other. She followed him into the room, and he quickly lit the other lanterns and it let out a golden glow in the room, kind of dull but it was better than no light at all.  
"Thank you so much." Smiling, she looked down at the uniform- still quite muddy and extremely wet.  
"Oh right. That. Well I'm sure there's something useful in that chest over there." He nodded in the direction of a chest. "We put any unneeded garments we happened upon in it, maybe they'll come to some use." Shrugging, the stranger walked out of the room taking his oil lamp and hanging it by the door.

Walking over to the chest she opened it slowly, resulting in it creating a rather loud creaking sound. So loud it made her jump. Getting on her knees she began rummaging through the garments, most were totally useless but there were a few things that interested her.  
After finding a suitable costume consisting of some knee high brown boots, a crème coloured long shirt, a simple leather belt, some brown breeches, and a faded red vest she tied a woolen red and gold sash around her hips. For her that was to suffice.

She hadn't a clue how long she had been going through the chest but it had felt like ages, leaving her absolutely exhausted. Taking a good look around the room she noticed what must have been the stranger's bed. Practically skipping over, she crawled onto the bed, there were a few light blankets and what she assumed was supposed to be a pillow. It wasn't amazing but it would suffice at least for a night. As she thought about the events in the last few hours the gentle rocking of the ship and the sound of the waves eventually succored her into drifting off into a deep sleep.

She awakened feeling startled, her eyes shot open only to find an open cabin door with bright sunlight streaming through and the man from last night holding a banana in front of her nose. His beautiful russet brown eyes stared at her, his lips curled into a grin. She pulled the covers over herself frantically.  
"Don't worry about that love, I've been here enough time that I 'inspected the goods' as it were long ago." She gasped and scowled at him, he grinned seeming rather satisfied with himself. "Name's Captain Jack Sparrow by the way." He stated, placing the banana in her hand and taking a few steps towards the exit. "And this is my vessel." He waved his arm to show that the ship was his. As he stood in the doorway there was only silence between the two of them. Clearing his throat he then cupped his hands together and said. "This is around the time you introduce yourself, darling."  
Bringing her hand up and moving a stray piece of wavy blonde hair, she tucked it safely behind her ear. Staring at him with thoughts running through her mind, it seemed that she was gathering what she could and trying to piece it together. Finally her eyes blinked a few times and looked at Jack.

"I have no recollection of myself or who I was before yesterday." She tapped the banana on her thigh thoughtfully as she sat up on the bed. Shrugging and standing up for a stretch she bit her lip. "Perhaps it is for the best. Obviously it couldn't have been that marvelous of a life if I've forgotten it so easily."

Jack nodded but his eyes seemed unsure. "Aye…" After a few seconds of silence he clapped his hands together. "Well will find you a new name! And make this life the best it can be for ya, savvy?" He winked at her when she smiled appreciatively and proceeded to walk out of the cabin to allow for her to gather herself.  
Feeling like she was ready to face the day, she walked out onto the main deck. The sun was shining brightly and the water was a beautiful blue. But just one thing was missing- the land! They were in the middle of the ocean and she had no idea who these people were! Feeling outraged and riddled with confusion she ran up the stairs to the stern deck to find Jack looking at his compass while steering the ship on track.  
"Where are we and why are we in the middle of the ocean!" She shouted, her hair blowing wildly in the wind.  
"I think you may have answered one of your own questions just then." He chuckled and went back to looking at his compass.  
"You know that wasn't even close to what I meant." Clenching her fists and grinding her teeth she sighed. "That was the only place I would at least have a small chance of figuring out who I am and why I can't remember. But now I'm in the middle of some ocean on some ship with some crew and some guy who calls himself Captain!" She ran her hands through her hair and looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"This is not just some ship! And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Not some captain." He spat back, raising an eyebrow. "Now I'm sorry that this turn of events goes against what you had planned to do, if there really was anything you had planned. But you are a late riser and didn't wake in time to leave the ship- but that was your fault, not mine." He forced a smile. "Now either you deal with being here awhile or you can swim back. Hell, we can drop you off on a passing island. I'm sure someone would be kind enough to pick you up in a few weeks." He threatened with a bite in his tone.  
Her eyes were glued to the planks of wood beneath her feet until finally they snapped up and looked him square in the face. "I suppose this will do for now." She forced herself to say and then stomped off to the bow of the ship.

Jack let out a long drawn out sigh, focusing his gaze upon the horizon thoughtfully. He quietly said to himself. "So this is why it's bad luck to bring a woman aboard."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few days the nameless woman barricaded herself in the Captain's Quarters, not that Jack minded as he slept little anyway. Every morning for the next few days after giving orders he would wait by the cabin door with a banana for her and a banana for himself. He would always try to get her to talk but she'd been giving him the silent treatment. But today was going to be different. As he waited outside the cabin door this particular morning he would be giving her some news, and the thought made him grin deviously.

After some time she emerged from the room, looked at his golden smile and growled. "What's got you looking so cheerful." Jack handed her a banana and snickered. "Well you see it's come to my attention you are doing nothing aboard this vessel, so today you are part of the crew! Fancy that, I get to order you around." Smiling wide and feeling rather full of himself he began peeling his banana.

Scowling at him she mumbled. "As you wish Captain." Handing the banana back to him as she walked over to a bucket of water, took out a brush and began scrubbing the deck with a few of the other crewmates. As the weeks went on the food was becoming quite scarce and everyone had to halve their rations, although rum seemed in good supply.

Upkeep of the ship was an everyday task but the strawberry blonde girl was always found slacking somewhere below deck, absolutely sloshed on rum. She wasn't bothered much by other crewmates mostly because Jack had made it perfectly clear she was not to be disturbed. This made it difficult for crewmates to even answer her questions, resulting in her having to figure things out by herself.

One night below the rest quarters in the hold she leaned against the pillar drinking, glass bottles strewn about the wooden planks. The creak of the wooden stairs gave away that someone was coming down for something, although she hardly noticed.

"Ah, so this is where I found you. Last place I suspected."

She smiled and looked up at Jack's features, dark in the dim light. "I'm amazed you found me Captain Sparrow, did you come searching for me or is this coincidence?" Raising her eyebrow quizzically she gave an amused crooked smile.

"Purely coincidence, love, just came down here because I was looking for a spot of rum. It seems you drank it all." Looking around at all of the empty bottles of rum with an oh-dear-lord type of look.

Pushing herself up from the floor she staggered slightly but caught herself. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she looked at him, her ice blue eyes trying to concentrate on him alone. He caught sight of her vest and blouse, which had conveniently been slightly unbuttoned he looked away quickly to avoid a slap.

"So darling what is it you want?" Asking this question mostly because she was looking at him with lust glazed eyes.

"I think you know what I want Jack." Purring and batting her eyelashes lazily she smirked.

"Err….. Relations?" He raised an eyebrow in question, and she grinned in reply. "But darling, you're quite drunk- You of all people know I'm flattered but this is not the answer." Jack looked at her, trying to reason with her through his eyes.

"It is not the answer Jack. It is the question. Yes is the answer, savvy?" Her hand slowly made its way down his arm to his thigh. Pulling away as his mind scrambled for an answer. The perfect answer, go along with it!  
"Oh yes of course, love. I'll take you up to my quarters. You don't seem to have the strength to walk."  
As she smiled, and nodded enthusiastically he lifted her up, and began the long walk up the many stairs to main deck. At least halfway up her breathing slowed and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Being somewhat of a ladies man it was difficult for him to understand anything going on in his head at the moment. His girls were the ocean, his main girl the Pearl. This was his life and he had never been able to find a girl who understood that. As he reached the cabin door, opening it and going inside he placed her on the bed. Covering her with the light covers and just watching her sleeping form for a while. After a few minutes he shook his head out of the trance, deciding to leave her be because he felt like a stalker just standing there.

Just as he was about to leave, turning around a large bit of waves hit the side of the Pearl unexpectedly and rocked her resulting in Jack getting hit in the top of the head with a hanging lamp and collapsing over the side of the bed unconscious.

Midday, and the Captain had not come out from his quarters although lately he had been known to lay awake while the woman, according to the crew bringing misfortune along with her, slept in it through the night. Mr. Gibbs kept the Pearl on route with the directions given the night before- relieving a weary sailor from the steering mechanism. Nearly falling down the stairs to the main deck the sailor had surely been working hard and with the lack of food that was dangerous. Gibbs shook, sighing at his foolishness, when the Captain decided they make port again it would be a bloody miracle if any crew members stayed on and didn't jump ship.

Jack awoke, immediately grabbing his head- it was throbbing like he was just ran over with a team of horses and a carriage. In the dingy cabin there seemed to be curtains covering the windows, that's not how he usually had it so he leaned a little bit over to pull them open. Tugging the corner open slightly he felt something warm beside him and the slight bit of light coming in from the window made him freeze in place. Looking down at the form, he realised it was the girl. In a bit of a panic he drew his hand back slowly and attempted to uncurl their bodies from one another without waking her.

After many failed attempts. "Oh, bugger." He huffed and just laid on his side, resting his head on his arm, this was going to be a long and uncomfortable while.

It seemed he had fallen asleep because he awoke to a slap to the face. "Ugh! What was that for?" Jack asked while rubbing his sore cheek. Opening his eyes to see that she had awakened, and she seemed quite angry. "Err, now darling don't do anything rash." Sitting up he used his hands to try to express her calming down.

"Jack Sparrow! Do you really think you deserve my respect after any of your conduct last night?" The woman screamed at him in a furious rage, while he looked at her with a rather confused expression. As he tried to figure things out he scratched his ear and realised, she had no bloody idea what happened last night.

Grinning deviously he got out of the bed now that he was free. "Alright I confess, you were intoxicated and I was intoxicated. I went to get more rum and you happened to be there." She sat there with a surprised look on her face that he actually had the guts to say it and he was smiling because he could definitely use this to his advantage. "So what do you say darling, one more time then?"

Gasping and covering her chest with her arms she seemed to be pouting. Laughing, he made his way over to the door and slipped out before she could think up something drastic to do. Taking a few steps outside the cabin he shouted. "Mister Gibbs!" It seemed almost immediately Gibbs was there ready to serve the Captain's every whim.  
"Yes Captain?" Gibbs asked as he looked Jack over. "You look awful."  
"Yes, well you could say I had a bit of a rough morning." Replied the Captain as he began walking to the steering mechanism. Gibbs had caught wind of what Jack was saying and cleared his throat.  
"So where are we to go today?" Asked Gibbs while eyeing Jack's compass, intrigued.

"Hopefully someplace we can drop that woman off." As he rubbed his temples he sighed.

"Don't worry you won't have to deal with me much longer." Said a lusty feminine voice, and there by the stairs stood the unnamed woman.

"Oh good darling you're awake!" Jack forced a smile while turning away and freaking out for a second. "What it is you would like, my dear?" He asked his face back to a kind and welcoming smile.

"I'm taking over the ship!" The woman shouted and revealed a cutlass she was hiding behind her back.

Captain Sparrow chuckled and encouraged Gibbs to laugh with him. "Oh really darling, you and who else?" He and Gibbs exchanged a look of amusement.

"The crew." She stated without even hesitating.

"Th-the crew?" Jack choked. "Oh bugger."

He hadn't much recollection of how it happened but he seemed to find himself on his own plank at sword point of a woman, to be marooned on an island once again and see his Pearl sail off in the hands of a new Captain once more. "Bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger." He said under his breath. "I told you not to do anything rash!" Jack shouted and eventually fell into the sea with his effects.

Watching his ship sail away for once more, he sighed as he sat on the sands of the small beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun began to set, Jack lay near the shore of the small island's beach with his hands covering his face still trying to piece together how it all happened. But for the life of him it's like his mind skipped half of what happened and he was completely confused. Sighing as he sat up he took a look around at the small island. It had a decent amount of vegetation, but creatures of the eating sort seemed to be scarce. There weren't even any rodents around, not that he would eat that- or would he, hunger can do strange things to a man. Pulling himself from the ground he began walking, looking for a decent area to set up his camp before he could come up with one of his "brilliant" plans.  
He searched for quite some time before coming upon a small campfire, touching the ashes cautiously he bit inside his mouth thoughtfully. "Hm… that's interesting." Shaking the remaining ash from his hand he began looking around for foot prints, although all he found was some scrapes in the fine sand, the idiot must have tried to hid his tracks but clearly had no idea what he was doing. Jack began following the scrape marks into the thick of the trees until it became too dark to see because the sun had finally set.

Steering the ship in what felt like circles, following the map being held up by a crewman, the nameless woman was hopelessly lost in the middle of the ocean. What had she even planned to do once she had been rid of Jack? At least he had known where he was off to. The darkness all around the ship was no help at all and the moon was fairly dim this night. Huffing and finally giving up, she shooed the young crewmember away with a flick of her wrist, taking a seat on a bench nearby she rested her chin upon her interlocked fingers to ponder what she was up to. For certain she would find clues in Tortuga, now she must figure out how to get to Tortuga. It seemed the map was of no help, but maybe there was a crew member that could assist her with this endeavour. Setting a crewman as the guide for the steering mechanism for now she retired to the Captain's Quarters.

Dim rays of light woke Jack from what seemed to be quite a deep slumber, it seemed he hadn't made it as far into the thick as he though. Scoffing at himself and dusting off his pants as he stood to gazed at his surroundings. He began following the scrapes in the dirt again, eventually finding his way to a clearing where a small stream of smoke seemed to be rising from the far side.

At the break of dawn as she was hardly able to sleep, the woman woke and began looking over the various maps strewn about the Captain's desk. With the help of the rising sun she was able to see they were going north-west and set a course for the scallywag invested waters of Tortuga. Rather proud of her powers of deduction, she smiled and took a large swig from the bottle of rum she had set on the desk earlier that night. Realising she was still quite nameless, it was going to be difficult being a Captain with no alias other than "Captain". Although a nameless Captain did seem rather mysterious and interesting, she decided finding a suitable name was appropriate for everyone, she couldn't very well go around the seas without a name. Pondering the names seeming most appropriate, she grabbed the map and ran to the stern deck to take control over the ship's path.

Jack approached the site where the smoke had originated from cautiously, watching around for any springing traps or other persons. Seeing there was no one around he let down his guard, the fire had been extinguished recently with some of the sand in the area. It looked like the being that had left the remains of a campfire had stayed the night near it as well, smart thinking, Jack should have thought of that. Clearing his throat he eyed the movements the sand portrayed had taken place, looked like it had been a rather quiet night. Not very surprising considering it was a small desolate island in the middle of the ocean. At least that was how he thought it before he had a pain in his head and was falling to the ground before he blacked out.

"Gibbs!" Shouted the woman, her wild strawberry curls tossing about in the wind. Gibbs rushed over and stood beside the new Captain of the Pearl, listening intently. "I think..." Stopping herself, she thought, a Captain should not second guess oneself, it would make the crew wonder. "I have found us a course!" She stated sternly, eyeing the few crewmembers around the two of them who were looking at her as though she were mad.

"Aye!" Gibbs nodded and looked down at the map the woman had rolled in her clenched fist. "And er, where exactly are were to be headin' Captain?"

Smiling deviously, she growled, "Tortuga of course."

"Aye, Tortuga." Grinning like an idiot, Gibbs nodded and she began showing him the course. As he was asking her about it and she explaining, Gibbs realised how much of a natural at this she was. Maybe having her as a Captain wasn't to be so bad after all, he would just have to make sure Jack would never find out he even considered those words.  
Awaking with a throbbing headache, Jack shook his head slightly to bring his thoughts together. It seemed in the time he had fainted and been out cold that someone had taken to tying him to a tree. Rather tight it seemed, it was difficult to breathe, so this is what wearing a corset was like.

"So you're finally awake then?" a seemingly ordinary voice asked but Jack could not see who was asking, for the voice was originating from behind the tree Jack was tied to. "I know it's a little bit cliché, but I just wanted to make sure you were of no threat." The voice stated, footsteps could be heard, it seemed they were pacing.

"I have no idea who you are and I assure you I am of no threat, now if we could just talk this out." Whatever Jack was about to say was cut off because the man started ranting about revenge and his life story, Jack zoned out until the faceless voice finally finished up and jumped in front of him with a knife over his jugular. "Or maybe I should just kill you, aye?"

Panicking slightly Jack's eyes darted from the knife back at the man before him, it was probably a good idea that he listened to whatever the man had said but he was way past that now. Putting on a brave face he grinned toothily "Why fight when you can negotiate?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Negotiation, you say?" Replied the mystery man, sounding rather intrigued "What exactly have you that I want in which to begin such a suggestion." Raising his brow curiously at Jack he watched Jack's gears turning in his mind.

"Well so as we are not all confused I shall ask you a few questions, you answer and I shall set out the ideas I have for this to work out. But first, may I be cut free I'm rather sure I may have lost all mobility in my lower half." Jack looked at the man with hope, and as his face pondered the man quickly said no and that Jack get on with the questions. Huffing from irritation and lack of air in his lungs Jack began listing off questions that would help him understand what would get him out of this mess.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Also why have you tied me to this tree, I clearly mean you no ill will. Is there a reason you wanted to kill me only moments ago but are willing to bargain my life for something of much further value. Why are you on this island-"As his many questions seemed to pour from his mouth without filtration, he knew a lot of them would not be answered but at least the man would them know how confused he really was about the whole situation.

"Well to answer your first question, my name is Falkin. Captain Falkin. My ship is the Hades' Horror, or rather it was. Until that blasted blonde wench commandeered my ship and marooned me here not more than a week ago." Running his long fingers through his medium length Auburn hair in contemplation, just then Jack's eye twitched.

"Blonde… haired… wench... commandeering your ship and leaving you on this exact island. And not long later I meet a blonde woman with hair like so, she comes aboard my ship and next thing I know I am being forced to walk the plank on my own ship, ending up on this island with you! It all makes sense now! Well sort of. Not really. How long did you know her?"  
"I'd known her for what felt like ages, but only a few years. She's cold hearted that one and it shows through her eyes, ice cold."

Jack bit his lip in realisation, it really was her! "Uhh" stammering slightly trying to word it properly "What happened between you two that made her suddenly just throw you overboard?"

"Well I had known it was coming for a while, we had known each other for a long time or so it seemed but we were at each other's throats constantly. She was too powerful. But the big thing that did it was me not wanting to go on another one of her mad quests for mythological riches." Stopping for moments deep in thought, he was still until he finally finished what he was going to say. "I guess I just was not what she needed, so she took my ship, tossed me aside, named herself captain and went off on her adventure. Although not even a week later it seems she has already ruined someone else's life."  
"Wait name, did you say a name? She seemed to have lost her memory and forgotten all of this, including her name. What is it?"

Sighing deeply as though it pained his heart to mutter the answer Falkin replied. "Sacha Moonsilver."

Confused by the unusual behaviour of this man, Jack cleared his throat. "Sacha, aye? Sounds kind of… Russian or… something."

"She is French actually."

"French!" Jack nearly choked "Kind of err… forceful and demanding to be French, non?"

Letting out a hearty laugh Falkin smiled, and began to cut the ropes restraining Jack. "Well she was never like anyone I had ever met, strong willed and strong minded. She seems like a little girl on the outside but she is definitely not what she seems." Shrugging and pulling the ropes from Jack, tossing them to the side. Falkin sat thinking hard. "Well she was… So you say that she has no recognition of who she is."  
Nodding Jack smiled but that quickly turned into a frown. "Well besides the forceful and rude part, she doesn't remember much."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Falkin sighed heavily. "Yeah that's something someone as strong as her would never forget. So I think that if we find a way to get off this island, we can both find our way back to your ship and I can deal with Sacha."

Stroking his jawline contemplatively he questioned "Your girl for you, and my ship for me self? Sounds all fine and dandy but how are we going to get off this island."

"Well I am quite glad you asked, I've already made a plan I just needed one more person to make it work otherwise I would have died of exhaustion."

Getting up and dusting himself off, Jack nodded, and Falkin began to fill him in on the plan.

Arriving in Tortuga was a lot easier than the Captain had suspected, the crew cleaned the ship as well as they could on the way there and once they made port they were out for some fun in Tortuga. Making her way around the busy city she was ordering crates of food, barrels of rum among other things. Finding herself in the Faithful Bride ordering a good tot of gin, listening to the stories of the Dutchman and the gossip about Navy ships taking down some of the smaller galleons and how their numbers on the waters have tripled.

When she was nearly sloshed, drunk enough to have trouble walking she made her way back to the Black Pearl, it was a lovely night. The skies and waters were navy and cool, the silver moon dancing upon the waves. Opening the door to the Captain's cabin she heard a familiar voice, sultry and gravely.

"Ello love, did you miss me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Even with her blurred vision she could practically hear the smile on his arrogant lips.

Putting on a quite fake smile she greeted him with an overly cheery demeanor. "Why hello Jack, I'm surprised you made it off that island in well enough shape to still have the energy to rub it in."

"Oh darling it wasn't only me who made it off that island, it is someone you know quite well." Smiling deviously Jack helped her to the bed, her wobbling was making him uneasy. "Do you know anyone by the name of, Falkin?"

"Falkin….. It does not sound familiar." Biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Ah well he knows who you are."

"Does he now?" She asked while falling back on to the bed, her eyes slowly getting heavy.

The poor girl had blacked out soon after and didn't remember a thing, although she awoke the next morning- her wrists tied uncomfortably above her head and her ankles bound together. Her head was pounding and her eyes took so much concentration to focus it was painful. Assessing the situation it felt as though something strange had gone on.  
"Oh so you've finally awakened." Stated a low voice from the right of her, her eyes darting in its direction un systematically. It took her eyes quite some time to focus, and when they did- sitting in the captain's desk was a stranger with wavy auburn hair. Uncrossing his legs and removing them from the top of the desk he smirked. "Why hello there Sacha, it's been awhile."

Jack was quite glad to have his girl back, he gently massaged the helm of the Pearl as his mind drifted into a dream land. Realising he was once again restored as her Captain, he remembered he could go anywhere he wished. Peeling a banana, and leaning against the rail of the ship, he thought about the things Falkin had told him about Sacha.

She must have been after a great treasure to of course take a ship and sail it until it had sunk. Although Jack had commandeered many an acquaintances ships and left them as floating debris in the ocean. Shrugging and throwing the peel overboard the idea struck him, restore Sacha's memory, and they could find the treasure together. Well that or he could maroon her on some sand and take her map and the treasure. The idea made him grin toothily, quite pleased with himself he began marching down the steps and into the Captain's Quarters.

Sacha had somehow managed to unbind herself after accusing this 'stranger' of taking advantage of her. Clearly remembering nothing of the night before- Jack walked in during a weird part of the argument it seemed,

Falkin had her pinned on the bed. He held her arms above her with a hand over her mouth. Jack stood in the doorway with a surprised look on his face, after some time he managed to pipe up. Clearing his throat he said. "Well I seem to be intruding, I'll just leave you to it then." As he was about to turn to leave, Falkin was off guard and Sacha kneed him in the ribs and pushed him off her. Running over to Jack she slapped him as hard as she could, leaving a nice red hand print on his face. "You're disgusting! Having some creep stay in my chamber whilst I slept! I woke up bound with no recollection of last night!"

Jack grinned. "Well darling, this is my ship, and you need to earn your keep somehow."

Gasping, appalled "How dare you!" she attempted to strike him in some way but ended up only pounding her fists on his chest, which to him was better than a slap to the face.

"There, there doll." Pulling her into his arms and stroking her strawberry blonde ringlets, in a feign caring sort of way. She pushed him away and ran out of the cabin to below deck.

Chuckling, and resting his hands on his hips- he sighed in satisfaction. He had finally retrieved his Pearl. Walking over to the bed he was about to take a seat when he remembered what Sacha had said. He looked over at Falkin who was leaning against the desk, clutching his ribs. "That woman has bony knees." He gasped.

"You didn't do anything here right?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the bed he was hovering over. Falkin shook his head and Jack smiled, lying on his bed for once in a long time.

There was a long silence and when they had both finally become comfortable in the silence, Jack broke it. "I am going to find the treasure Sacha was searching for."  
Seeming caught off guard and surprised at Jack's statement Falkin replied. "How will you do that, the woman's lost her bloody mind, literally."  
"Ah yes" Jack replied still deep in thought, "And that is where you come in." his eyes shifted to Falkin and a grin crossed his lips menacingly. Sitting up quickly his hands began to help him explain the plan. "You see, we need to make her remember so you are to spend as much time with her as possible. Do things you two used to, even recreate memories if you must. As long as she remembers where the treasure is- that is all we need."

"That is quite brilliant..." Falkin replied, stroking his chin as he pondered the idea. "Well let's hope this works." Shrugging, the emerald eyed man stood up and left the cabin to begin spending time with Sacha.

Jack looked out the window near his bed and as the ocean's waves lapped all around, the gears in his brain began turning. Realising he may have to help out as well with the 'remembering' business, he got out of the bed quickly. Forgetting completely about balance he landed face first into a splinter filled wooden floor. He sighed and dragged himself into the chair behind the desk and wrote down possible places that she could have a way of remembering herself. He would ask Falkin about them later and hope for the best.  
This would definitely be an interesting journey yet.


End file.
